Heart Of Steel
by NextNewAge
Summary: An Ampharos has a slight problem... well... a deadly problem. And just when she fears she's at Death's door, help comes from an unexpected ally. M/F action. Age 18 . Don't like, don't read. and if i get enough reviews, i might make a 2nd chapter.


Heart of Steel

All was peaceful in the little forest. But a speck of yellow in the forest lake caused some disturbance. It was an Ampharos. She couldn't believe her luck. She was floating in a Gyarados infested lake on top of a log. On top of that, the Pokemon that attacked her had poisoned her. Combined with the fear of being eaten by one of the serpents, she had a fear of water. Most electric Pokemon did. It was rare to find an electric-type that could swim besides Lanturn.

She looked around for something within the reach of at least her tail. She almost screamed.

"Damn it!" she sighed, "at least those Gyarados haven't noticed me yet..."

Suddenly her ear twitched. Something was coming. She quickly looked around to see nothing. The young Pokemon wore a confused look on her face until horror struck. The Ampharos shoved her head into the water. A scream escaped her lips as she watched helplessly as an abnormally large Gyarados swam full force, ramming into the log. The piece of wood exploded into tiny pieces, showering her with razor sharp splinters and catapulting her a good thirty or forty feet away.

And just when it seemed nothing else could go wrong, everything went wrong. A powerful set of jaws clamped down on her tail, crushing it like a vice. She would've used an attack if she was not in the water herself or moving so fast.

All the sudden, an awfully loud boom echoed through the water as an enormous fist slammed into the side of the Gyarados' skull. The serpent reeled back and roared in pain, thus flinging the little Pokemon onto shore where she hit her head on a rock. The crash landing blurred her vision as well as her hearring. She honed in on whatever she could make out. She noted that the Gyarados had a rough voice, completely opposite of her savior's smooth voice.

"You will pay dearly for that..."

"I'll take whatever you can dish out you slimy snake."

The electric type stumbled away as fast as her confused and dizzy self would let her. Giving a final look at the blurry figure of the Pokemon trying to save himself and her. She knew she should help. But she also knew in her current condition, she would end up being more of a problem. As she turned around to continue her escape, her foot slipped, earning her a complete face-plant into the nearest tree and successfully knocking herself out. The last thing her body registered was powerful arm wrapping around her fragile frame.

After what seemed like mere seconds, the Light Pokemon woke. And with a start. She was blind! Her breathing became fast and short gasps.

"Calm yourself little one. It's only an ointment wrap to help your sight return." Spoke the smooth voice of the brave Pokemon that saved her. After a minute or two, the mystery Pokemon removed the wrap, creating a gasp from the yellow Pokemon. Standing less than five feet away was one of the Pokemon her parents warned her about; an Aggron. But before she could say anything else, a pair of Sandslash walked in with a Sandshrew in what appeared to be the mother's arms. He looked very ill. The Aggron mumbled something about the Sandshrew, gave the family a cup, and sent them on their way.

"My name's Alex." the Ampharos said as she extended her hand, "Thank you for saving me Mr. Aggron."

The larger Pokemon chuckled and took her hand, kissing it like a gentleman.

"Pleased to meet you Alex. My name is Rager."

Suddenly Rager drew back, clutching his lower stomach. Alex jumped off the makeshift bed and rushed over to him, but stopped when he raised his hand.

"Sorry. It's mating season for my kind. And there are no steel types for miles around." he said.

An idea flared in Alex's mind. She knew how repay this kind hearted Pokemon.

"Um... Rager?"

"Hm?"

Alex took a gulp before continuing.

"I want you to mate with me."

Rager's head shot up. Did he hear her correctly? Sure he was already hard, but he wrapped his tail around so she couldn't see.

"Excuse me?"

"I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me." she replied, already on all fours with her ass in the air.

As much as he wanted to say no, Rager's instincts weren't letting him. He hasn't had sex in a year and half. Slowly, he removed his tail.

Alex stared at the Aggron's member in amazement. It was as long as her tail and twice as thick as the base of her tail. She was in such a deep trance that she didn't even notice the large Pokemon stand until he picked her up, making her squeak in surprise. Gently, oh so gently, he placed her on back, revealing her glistening lower gates and placed his head between her legs. With a final look into her eyes, he stuck out his tongue and began to lick the sensitive area, rewarding him with low, lusty moans from the Pokemon above him.

"Holy Arceus she tastes amazing?" he yelled in his mind.

Alex however, was not prepared for the onslaught nor the slickness of the steel types tongue. Each stroke was felt like Heaven. And as much as she tried, she couldn't suppress her liquids from leaving her and flowing into Ragers mouth. Her climax was coming on quick.

As Rager lapped at the little electric Pokemon, he felt her muscles tense. He smiled, knowing just what to do. For a moment, he stopped his onslaught. Alex gasped. Never in her life had she experienced such pleasure. But now she had an empty feeling, but that disappeared when the Aggron inserted on of his larger claws into sweet abyss.

Rager grinned to himself as he watched the little Pokemon squirm with pleasure. Slowly, he pumped the electric type, steadily increasing his speed until, at last, her climax crashed into her. She screamed in ecstasy as her nectar poured out of her, coating Rager's claws.

"H-Holy shit Rager... that was great..." Alex panted.

"Tired already? That was only the appetizer." he chuckled as he positioned himself above her, "Wait, are you sure you want me to do his? Aggron's mate for life..." he asked before pushing into her.

Alex repeated the question in her head... did she want this? She looked up at Rager for an idea, but that just gave her the only answer she needed. She nodded. The dinosaur-size Pokemon brought her in for their first kiss. Being his head was much, much larger than hers, he let her tongue enter his mouth and after a few moments, they broke apart.

Alex glanced down at Rager's cock and gave a squeak of surprise. He was even bigger than before! At least double that of what he used to be. He was now almost as long as her tail plus an extra half and almost twice as thick as before. she looked up at the lager Pokemon on top of her with lust filled eyes.

The look in his mates eyes was the only permission he needed to continue. Carefully, he pushed himself inside of her. He grunted as her walls squeezed his member, sending a wave of pleasure shooting through his body. As soon as he had almost half of his rode in her, he began to move hips back and forth. Slowly at first, then he started to increase the tempo and power of his thrusts.

Because of the force of Rager's fucking, Alex found it extremely difficult to not move. "Harder! Harder Rager!" she screamed as another orgasm approached. Rager gladly complied to her needs, slamming into her so hard.

Rager winced. His climax was on its way too. They both could feel the others climax and came at the same time, mixing their liquids together. Alex screamed with as she had her orgasm. She could feel his tip touch the back of her womb and panted as his cooling seed gushed into it, filling her completely. She looked down and her widened. She was filled with so much cum, her lower part was expanding to make room.

Gently, Rager withdrew from his new mate. He was exhausted. But Alex had enough energy to do one more thing. She wanted to taste him. Now. Quietly, she crawled up between his legs. With his head leaned back, Rager didn't know what was happening until Alex got her mouth around his dick. She looked into his surprised eyes with a look of innocence before moving her head back and forth, taking in more of his cock each time.

"Ah... feels so good..." he sighed, "Keep doing that..."

Alex's tongue explored all it could, travelling across the large appendage. She tried to smile as his back arched with pleasure, but the cock in her mouth made it impossible. What she didn't expect was for him to release his load into her throat and coating her mouth. She tried to drink it all, but there was just too much.

Even after his second climax, she continued to suck and lick him. Suddenly his hand shot up and her head and stopped her. For a moment, she was confused, but as soon as he stood, she knew what he wanted to do and he let her continue to suck him. This time, he began to hump her face. Both could tell the other was enjoying this.

Alex was getting wetter with each thrust and a familiar warmth crept to her pussy. Involuntarily, her paw zipped up and began to stroke herself rapidly.

Thrust after thrust, Rager fucked her face, enjoying every second of it. And watching the yellow creature below him finger herself only added to his enjoyment. But the moment of peace was interrupted by the feeling of another orgasm. He quickly exited her mouth, letting his fluids shoot onto her perfectly shaped body. She cummed moments after, letting her sex juices spill onto the floor.

"How was that?" Alex asked

"Shocking." was his reply as the two drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
